


Breaks My Heart

by texasbelle91



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Completely AU, Drug Use, F/M, No ZA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbelle91/pseuds/texasbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There ain't no way to mend a broken heart when the Devil holds the key. This is a Meth story. No ZA completely AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaks My Heart

Breaks My Heart  
__________________

Merle-

I fucked up good this time.

I hadn't meant fer Beth ta catch me with someone else. She was supposed ta be with 'er sister in Atlanta fer two weeks.

"Please try to stay away from the drugs while I'm gone, Merle." Her voice echoed in my head.

I tried ta do what she'd asked, I really did but I couldn't.

I thought she'd come back like she always did but she's been gone fer three month now.

I heard a car pull in tha driveway an' I jumped up. Though I knew from tha sound of it, it wasn't Beth.

I opened tha door ta see my baby brother, Daryl an' some of 'is friends.

"C'mon," he said, "We're goin' out an' yer comin' with us. Ya gotta get outta tha house."

I shrugged an' got my keys, "What tha hell."  
__________

We got a table an' a couple rounds of shots when I heard a familiar laugh.

I turned 'round ta see Beth a few tables away.

Never dreamed I'd see 'er here with someone new. It's too late to break and run.

Fuck, I cain't believe we're through.

I watched 'er with 'im.

She was smilin' an' laughin' an' lettin' 'im touch 'er.

He said somethin' to 'er an' she looked my way.

I know damn well she saw me but she acted like she didn't.

He took 'er hand an' led 'er out ta tha dance floor.

"It's ok to ignore me. Pretend like you dont know," I thought ta myself.

I sure as hell deserve this all but I pray ta God it don't show that it breaks my heart ta see 'er here with him out on that floor.

I didn't wanna let 'er outta my sight but I had ta take a piss.

Jus' my luck, when I walked out, she was standin' there.

"Oh, hi Merle," she said as friendly as she could.

I grabbed 'er arm, "It jus' ain't fair what you're doin'. Tryin' ta settle up tha score. Did ya tell him that I'm tha one that burned ya down?"

"You've had too much to drink, Merle. I think you need to go back to your table."

I let go of 'er an' she walked off.

I ain't sure how I'm supposed ta watch 'er walk away an' forget about 'er. She ain't never gon' think of me again.

Shit, tonight's gonna hurt when I'm dreamin' 'bout 'er an' that smile she was wearin'.

I left 'fore ever'one else. I couldn't stay there an' see 'er with someone else.

I wanted ta get home where I had some shit waitin' on me.

I picked up tha bottle of whiskey I had on tha kitchen table an' found some pills ta wash down with it an' got my needle ready.

I didn't stop there. I kept goin' 'til I was sure I was close ta dead.

I ain't never gon' get over that girl so there ain't no use in livin'.

It ain't about winnin', but I cain't take losin' anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates on my fics and for prompt requests, follow me on tumblr @ texasbelle91


End file.
